Don't You Miss Us?
by deathrosekitty
Summary: It had long since been over between Jackie and Hyde, but they keep holding on. JH ONESHOT


**I do not own That 70s Show, but as always Jackie and Hyde have my heart.**

_It had long since been over between Jackie and Hyde, but they keep holding on. JH ONESHOT_

**Don't You Miss Us?**

"Don't you ever miss us?"

"What the hell are you talking about Jackie?" Steven Hyde sat back on his chair as he watched the television mindlessly. His ex was sitting on the far side of the couch away from him. Donna and Eric had gone upstairs for a little alone time, Mr. and Mrs. Forman went out to dinner, Kelso was out there somewhere in Chicago hitting on girls and taking care of his daughter, Fez (his annoying ex's new boyfriend) was also missing having taken a trip to Chicago to visit Kelso.

"I'm just saying…"

"Well whatever is going through your vapid little head just turn it off. Why the fuck are you here anyway?" He crossed his arms.

Jackie sighed. She played with her fingers, looking from one well manicured hand to the other. "You don't need to be a jerk…"

"Go play dress up with your new boy toy, maybe you can finally run him off too."

The brunette tucked her legs under her, seemingly not hearing his insults. It unnerved him to think that he couldn't get under her skin anymore. It was like she didn't feel… no, that's ridiculous. She couldn't be immune to his poisonous bark.

"I was just wondering, because we weren't that bad together."

Hyde shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe you should just quit tripping out and face reality. You're a heartless conformist only interested in money and good looks, we never would have lasted. Life is more than that Jackie."

_Fuck._ He did it again. Somehow he was trying to reason with her to be a better well rounded person. She could never be good hearted; she enjoyed the cold hard truth, tears, and broken lives she left behind too much. Many, many girls could attest to that. She only wanted to control him. And it wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to fall.

"I know. It's silly, isn't it?" She continued on as if they were both feeling the same thing going down memory lane.

"You're delusional." _Stop it, Jackie. Stop now._

"We used to be friends." Jackie stood up without looking at him. "We used to try to be better people when we were together."

"We used to drag each other down." He answered.

She turned the knob to the basement. "We used to care about each other… love each other so deeply I don't know how... how could we let something like that slip away so easily?"

"I don't trust you."

"You never trusted me." Jackie moved to the first step. "But I really miss what we used to be."

He could see her lips quivering as she left the basement with the parting blow. He hated her. Hated everything about her that sunk itself deep under his skin to the cynical parts of his heart that protected him from pain and the heartbreak that he left with her to have all alone since the night he saw her with Kelso.

"I hate you, Steven. I hate everything about you that's built me up to be with you back when you thought about more than just pretty faces, getting high, and getting laid. But I love the parts of you that have torn me down since you replaced me with a stripper. I love every time you lash out at me because that's the only way I know that I still exist to you. I love you more every time you say something nasty to me because I can think that maybe someday we'll go back to that summer day. I just can't let you go."

He didn't answer her. He didn't go after her as he watched the door swing shut. She was delusional. She was fucking nuts.

How could she possibly love someone that hates her as much as he does?

**XoXoX**

Jackie walked down the side roads of Point Place by herself. She stopped only when her sobs wracked her body hard enough that she'd fall if she continued on.

"I love you." _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Only you. Oh, how can I be so stupid?_

Of course he wasn't coming after her. He wasn't going to show up sometime in the middle of the night at her apartment or kiss her when he couldn't find the words to comfort her. Their bridge was burned to ashes and she was left staring at him over the ocean between them when it was once a little puddle.

"I hate you."

The buildings were gross and dirty, but she couldn't keep walking and risk anyone seeing her like this. She leaned against one of the alley walls and slipped to the ground. Jackie told herself she'd wash her pretty outfit twice later on. She hugged her knees to her chest and let herself cry.

Was it supposed to go back to the way it was? Even a little? There had never been this much hate between them. Hell, there had never been hate whatsoever. Maybe a little disgust and distrust, but he never hated her before. And he had always been able to understand her side of things.

How could he go from being kind to not even bothering to understand how much she cared for him? How could he not care about how good they were together?

And okay. So she has a new boyfriend that's also one of his best friends. So Fez treats her like the royalty she always knew she deserved. Why is she so willing to trade that for fighting all the time and cheating on each other?

Jackie didn't want to answer that. She didn't want to admit that the lies, fights, and distrust were all she knew. That was love to her, not being adored mindlessly. She didn't have to work for Fez's attention, didn't have to fight every step of the way. And because of that his feelings weren't real to her.

**XoXoX**

What was her problem? Coming down to the basement and flopping her little ass down to act like that and make him think back on what should have never happened in the first place. So he used to think he loved her. So he used to see himself married to her, settled down, and having kids…

_Motherfucking!_ "Damn it!"

She was doing it again. There were plenty of better girls out there. Hotter too, but they had never made him want the things that she did. He had never wanted to be tied down doing the kind of whipped things Forman, Kelso, and Fez enjoyed. He was meant to be free.

Jackie was going to pay. How dare she bring up shit that was better left off dead!? Didn't he already prove to her that if he set a line that she crossed he'd cheat on her? Didn't he show that if she ran back to Kelso he'd find other girls to bang? Didn't she do enough to him already by not caring that he didn't want her near her idiotic ex? Couldn't she just admit they were wrong for each other after forcing him to commit to her and then running around with the one person she'd always forgive and love over anyone else including himself?

The basement door banged shut before he could think through the consequences of going after her.

**XoXoX**

"This is all your fault!" He shouted as she opened the apartment door.

"None of this is my fault!" Jackie cried back. "I love you so much I can't forget about you at all! I hate you!"

Hyde pushed through the apartment so she could close the door. There was already a fifty/fifty chance one of her nosy neighbors would call the cops. "Make up your damn mind! Or better yet why don't you call up Kelso or Fez to do it for you. Maybe it'll be better if you have all of your boyfriends here; it could be just like a swap meeting. Here you go; you can have her for this week."

"Screw you! I never cheated on you, you asshole!" Jackie pushed at him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Chicago must have been an exception."

"I KNEW YOU'D NEVER MARRY ME!" Jackie choked on her breath as the anger and sadness detonated inside her. "I just needed someone to take your place even if it was for a night and even if it wasn't real. I knew I couldn't ever have you like I wanted, but I really wanted you to be the one. I wanted to grow old with you, have your children, be marrie –"

"Stop!" He held up a hand. "It was a mistake to come here."

"I wanted it to be you. I still want it to be you."

"Have you forgotten all about your current boyfriend?" Hyde rushed to the front door, panicked at the thought of a future that would never happen.

"I'll keep him around and any other guy as long as it helps me not think about you." Jackie reached for him, "If I can't have _you_ I have to have someone Steven. The nights I spent alone thinking about what we used to do together…"

"Don't… Don't go there."

Hyde leaned away from Jackie as she touched his elbow. Her tiny fingers dug in as she pulled him to look at her. She gripped his face so he couldn't turn away as she sealed his lips with her own. She pinned him against the wall and even though he could easily push her away he was powerless. He tasted her all over again, his hands roaming to cup her and pull her closer. Suddenly it was like the bad shit never happened.

"You want the same." She murmured over and over again as she tugged on his shirt, his jeans. "You miss me."

He did. He always did. He missed her burns, her smile, and her ridiculously high standards of him. He missed the feeling of crashing and burning whenever they were at their worst with each other. Hyde knew that this was a mistake. This could only end badly for them both and he'd treat her even worse while he tried to forget all the times he had called her doll face and felt like he finally had something amazing that he wouldn't carelessly screw up.

They were fucked up. Broken, heartless, cruel… But there was something beautiful he found in the ugliest things. There was something meaningful in the way they moved as one on the couch despite her dating one of his closest friends and Hyde being over Jackie. Something no one else could understand as they gravitated to each other time and time again.

They had both known that Chicago and the stripper wife incidences hadn't put a relationship between them off the table. They just didn't know how to move forward from those points. They didn't know how to let go the pain they caused each other without causing even more.

He broke her heart, she broke his. But no one could heal them, they could only heal each other.

Hyde committed her body and sounds to memory all over again, knowing as always the road they were currently on was going to be a hard one. They would have to deal with breaking Fez's heart and Hyde would probably never let her go near him or Kelso. She'd probably ignore it, and he'd hurt her even more in retaliation.

It was inevitable, but still both Jackie and Hyde hoped that this time they could be happy. Maybe this time they would get to have their happily ever after.


End file.
